Category talk:Ta'veren
RE: "At TEOTW p. 583, Chapter 43, paperback edition p. 650 Moiraine suggests that both Egwene and Nynaeve are ta'veren." Moiraine's comment "You are part of the Pattern, too, both of you, in some fashion. Perhaps not ta'veren--perhaps--but strong even so." hardly says that Egwene and Nynaeve are Ta'veren, it says they may be, but no more. I would suggest moving this comment to the page for Egwene and the page for Nynaeve as it seems very out of place on Ta'veren unless someone wants to create a section about the various characters who may have been a temporary Ta'veren and for what duration they may have been. Siuan can see Ta'veren, if Egwene were Ta'veren she would know, and likely we would have seen something from her PoV long sence. Finally if you want to reference the books do it with not a page number that may or may not be accurate. --Melriken 05:02, 25 February 2008 (UTC) I think that both Egwene and Nynaeve are ta'veren. That Siuan doesn't mention this is not necessarily conclusive. Jordan was subtle and tricky. Fatidiot1234 17:02, 25 February 2008 (UTC) : Thats an interesting theory, but we have seen that whenever the three known Ta'veren think of each other they get swirly lights and images of each other ( and (links to Chapter 1 just to get you to the books, not sure exactly which chapters it happens in, but its most of the books)). I don't remember that happeneing to any of the three when they think of Eqwene or Nynaeve, if it did that would be strong evidence of your theory, if it doesn't... well it doesn't disprove your theory, but it does hold it in the 'pure speculation' category. If you feel there is evidence go ahead and make a section for "Suspected Ta'veren" and add them to it. The footnote was misleading and confusing. --Melriken 19:13, 26 February 2008 (UTC) It also needs to be noted that as early on as The Dragon Reborn, the three "known" Ta'veren are linked. If one of those threads are cut, all three supposedly fall. Which can easily cover why Egwene and Nynaeve are not included in the colour swirling. They are not linked to Rand, Mat or Perrin the way those three are linked to each other. The three ta'veren in question are all male. The effects of female ta'veren are unknown. I'm not sure which footnote you mean, but I certainly did not intend to be misleading or confusing. Please accept my hunble apology, and please edit as you see fit. Fatidiot1234 19:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :The quote at the top of this (talk) page was originally at the bottom of the "Noted Ta'veren" section of the Ta'veren category. It was removed, then placed back, I removed it again and created this page to discuss if it should be put back, reworded, put someplace else, or left off. Personally I find it interesting speculation, but not likely enough to include. If someone wants to give the idea more thought and body I would enjoy seeing a speculation section added to the Ta'veren page or to the character page for each of the characters that talks about evidence for and against, but it should be clearly marked as speculation. --Melriken 21:37, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Good on you! Thank you very much for your careful work on our beloved wiki. Fatidiot1234 23:47, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Is there any reference anywhere at any point in history to a female ta'veren? Fatidiot1234 18:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I can't think of any, but I don't have my books with me to go over the lists. If there is then it is likely on the scale of Females bound to the horn... High probabilities would be some Queens of Andor, or the founders of the White Tower. Melriken 22:30, 12 March 2008 (UTC)